Heros
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Everyday, someone commits suicide, 65% of them children. Some come from abusive homes, but most do it because of us, their classmates, because we act like we hate them. We bully them, and it's no diffrent for Draco, Luna, Ron, and Hermione
1. Chapter 1 Draco

**Heroes**

**Chapter 1 – Draco**

_**No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him **_

Draco sighed as he sat at the end of Slytherin Table. It was Monday again, a day he hated very much, cause it always meant a new week of torture from the rest of the Death Eater's kids. It'd gotten out that he'd fallen in love with a muggleborn girl named Lacey. This got him the hatred from the Slytherins. At first, everyone tried to break them up cause the three other houses thought he was using her to get close to the Golden Trio since she was a beautiful third year that had befriended the three teens. But after a while, they let the couple be. Now Lacey was dead, killed by an unknown death eater. Everyone suspected he did it, that he killed her. The sad thing was… he did. He'd killed her to save her. His father was going to kidnap her and give her a life worse then death. The decision to kill her had been one of the hardest he'd ever had to make. It'd been quick and painless; he left her body on a bench swing in a small clearing in the woods with a kiss on her temple.

"Hello Traitor," came the voice of his old girlfriend, Pansy Parkington.

"Parkington," he stated simply as he sipped his pumpkin juice without looking at her.

"Did you hear I've been betrothed to a _respectable _pureblood?" she taunted as she shoved the ring on her finger in his face. He could hear her friends snicker behind her.

"Great, I'm sure he deserves you," Draco hissed as he turned back to his breakfast.

"Well," Pansy huffed as she glared at him. She suddenly smiled as she looked down at the bowl of pudding in her hand. She took a step forward and purposely dropped it on his head. "Whoops," she laughed.

_**  
'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong**__. _

Astoria Greengrass didn't say anything as she stood next to Pansy and the rest of her friends. She watched sadly as Pansy poured the pudding over Draco's head. She wanted to help him, she truly did, but what would her friend's think if she stood up for the social outcast? As the Great Hall erupted in laughter, Astoria could easily pick out the people that were angered by Pansy's childish display of revenge. Lacey's best friend, Lina, was one of them. She opened her mouth and started to stand only to be silenced by another girl who told her it wasn't worth it.

"My pudding gets more respect then you, doesn't it Astoria?" Pansy asked as she turned to face the pale faced girl.

"Oh, get real Pansy, muggles get better respect then Malfoy," Astoria said smoothly, earning a laugh from Pansy and the rest of the girls. Daphne gave her a disappointed look as she stared at her younger sister. This made Astoria feel ashamed. She watched as Draco got up, shoved his hands into his pockets before walking away. She didn't miss the tear that slipped down his face as he turned his back to the hall full of laughter. She could only imagine what her mother would say if she'd seen what her daughter had just done.

_  
__**It's not like you hate him or want him to die,  
But maybe he goes **__**home**__** and thinks suicide **_

Draco closed his eyes and let a lone tear escape his eye as he walked away. As he entered his dorm – since he had a free period first – he went strait for the bathroom. He walked over to the side of the tub and sat down. He pulled a small bag from a small compartment pulled out a pocket knife that Lacey had given him. His heart hurt as he thought of Lacey. She'd been beautiful, long brown hair, amber eyes that sparkled with happiness, and flawlessly pale skin. She'd always worn a smile on her face that could brighten anyone's day. "Lacey," he whispered as tears started to slip down his face. All he wanted was to hold her small body in his arms again, to kiss her pink lips, and stroke her silky hair. He wanted to see her again. He opened the knife and held it to his wrist… but he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill another soul, even if the soul was his own.

"_Draco, what are you doing?" _Her voice echoed in his brain.

"_I love you Lacey." _She'd stared at him, fear in her lovely eyes. Her hand started to slid it's way down her dress towards her wand that sat comfortably in her white boot.

"_Draco… you're scaring me." _He remembered how she'd stood, frozen to the spot she stood as he neared her with his knife out.

"_Lacey, I'm so sorry."_ He'd whispered those words in her ear before pushing the silver blade into her stomach. He'd never forget her face, the betrayal she must have felt. He cried as he pulled the knife from her body. Her soft hair had fanned out behind her as she fell to the ground. He'd tenderly picked up her dead body and walked her to the bench swing. He lay her on it and closed her eyes.

"Hey! Hurry up! I need to get in there to you know!" Blaise yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Sorry!" Draco yelled back as he pushed the box and the knife into the compartment.

_  
__**Or he comes **__**back to school**__** with a gun at his side  
Any kindness from you might have saved his life. **_

Astoria sat in the courtyard with her sister when she spotted Pansy picking on Draco again. She noticed how Draco held his wand tightly as she threw insult after insult at him. She watched as he ran from her, towards the hill. Without thinking she called after him. "DRACO!" everyone stared at her like she was crazy, but Astoria didn't care for once. He didn't look behind him as he ran. She ran up the side of the hill that went to the cliff. She didn't realize what he was going to do till it was too late. Her feet hurt but she didn't care. All she felt was fear when he didn't slow as he neared the cliff. "Draco!" she yelled again. Without any hesitation or a glance over his shoulder Draco jumped from the cliff. "NOO!" she screamed as she dropped to her knees at the edge of the cliff. Her heart broke as she spotted his broken and bloody body against the sharp rocks. Tears streamed from her face as she stared down at the boy she'd secretly loved for so long.

Even from so far away she could see Pansy's frightened and tearful face as the children gathered around her. Pansy's long black hair blew in the wind, making it easy to see her face. She was crying. Astoria could see the regret wash over Pansy's soul, the self loathing. She'd never meant to kill him. Sure she hadn't pushed him over the edge of the cliff, but she was the reason he'd done it. Astoria couldn't blame Pansy though, she should have stuck up for him, but she didn't. She might has well have signed his death certificate. He was dead, and it was to late to save him.

**_Heroes are made when you make a choice_**

**_You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero - you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right_**

A/n Lets just say this song is close to my heart, and it's not done, it'll go for about three more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2 Luna

**Chapter 2 - Luna**

_**No one talks to her, she feels so alone.  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own. **_

Luna held her books close to her chest as she walked down the hallway of the dungeons. Her face was half hidden by her long hair, but it didn't stop Cho Chang from spotting her.

"Ohh Loony!" she chimed as she pulled her boyfriend, Harry Potter, over to Luna.

"We're having a party in the room of requirements," Cho started, Luna looked up at her with hopeful eyes. Was Cho finally going to invite her to one of her parties? "And, Harry mentioned that we still needed someone to serve the guests. I immediately thought of you," Cho finished with her charming smile that made most want to cry.

"Oh, sure Cho," Luna said softly as she watched the brunette smirk

"Wonderful, I'll see you there then," Cho said happily as she dragged Harry back to her circle of friends.

**_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
She writes on her arm wants to give up her life._ **

Luna sat on her bed with a knife in her hand. She was staring at the silver metal, wondering if it was worth it. Tears were running down her face as she pushed the cool metal into her arms. She hadn't even realized what she'd written on her arm till she pulled the knife away.

Unloved

Drops of blood slid down her arm from the word she'd just written. She jumped when she heard the muggle cell phone go off**_._**

_**Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way **_

"Hello?" Luna asks into the cellular device she'd gotten from her father on her birthday.

"Hello Luna, how are you sweetie?" her father's voice asks her. She smiled a real smile for the first time since his last phone call a month ago.

"I'm good, I was invited to a party last night, but I stayed in and studied with a couple of the girls." The lie was easy; she'd had a lot much practice. She couldn't tell her father the truth, that she was a loser that had no friends and was usually the butt end of pranks. She couldn't let him worry about her. She needed Hogwarts to get something of a good career and she knew he would come get her if he knew.

_**Each moment of courage her own life she saves  
When she throws the pills out, a hero is made.**_

As the conversation ended, Luna left the room with a smile. The drugs she'd planed on taking were discarded quickly as she skipped down the stairs only to run into none other then Cho Chang. Her cheerful face immediately fell when she met the angry eyes of the prettiest girl in Ravenclaw.

"Where WERE you?!" she screamed as she punched her across the face. It was only then Luna realized how long she'd been in her room. She glanced at the clock to see that Cho's party must have ended hours ago.

_**Heroes are made when you make a choice**_

_**You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero - you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right **_

Harry walked over to his furious girlfriend and tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down. Luna was a nice girl and he hated how mean Cho was to her.

"Harry, she ruined me party!" Cho yelled as she glared at the blonde Ravenclaw. "Make her pay for it." Fire burned in Cho's greedy eyes.

"Yeah Harry, show her who the boss is!" Dean yelled as he and the others cheered him on. Harry turned to look at Luna's begging eyes. She was begging him not to, but he had to. It would hurt his image if he had any compassion for the Biggest Looser of Hogwarts. He'd worked so hard to get here, to have Cho as his girlfriend, to be accepted in the "in" crowd. It was almost unbearable, undoable, the thought of beating up another person, a GIRL no less, but he guessed the "almost" was in his sentence for a reason.

"Harry," Cho demanded. Harry closed his eyes as he hit the blonde girl across her face. He felt blood on his knuckles and he heard a chorus of cheers from his friends. He continued to beat her. Each scream that escaped her felt like a stab in his heart.

When he finally got off her, her body was bloody and bruised. He turned from her, unable to see the consequences of what he's done. They all left her there.

None of them knew she would never open her eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3 Ron

**Chapter 3 - Ron**

_**No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made. **_

Lavender Brown rolled her eyes in disgust as she watched her boyfriend take another gulp of firewiskey. His circle of friends were around him, following his example. He threw the empty bottle against the wall before popping a pill into his mouth and washing it down with a muggle beer.

"Come on Lav, try a beer," Ron slurred as he held up the muggle drink.

"No thank you Ron, mama will smell it on me in a heartbeat," she told him.

"You're no fun," Ron whined as he put a cigarette in his mouth. Lavender rolled her eyes as she watched him pop a porn video into the muggle DVD player. She mentally cursed his father for loving muggle things so much.

"Wow, my girl needs to learn some of these moves," an eighteen year old said as he stared at the TV screen.

Lavender glared at him before grabbing a book and reading it.

_**He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide.  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine.  
He can do what he wants because it's his right,  
The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life. **_

"Ron!" Ron's little sister, Ginny, chimed as she entered the room. Ginny adored Ron, though Lavender wasn't sure why, and was just shy of her ninth birthday.

"Hey Ron, you got a good looking sister, you should really teach her how to please a man," the same 18 year old that had spoken before said. Lavender snapped out of her own thoughts at that comment. Ginny was still innocent, not even bleeding yet!

"Go ahead Greg," Ron said, uncaring.

"Ron man, she'll scream and she might scratch me," Greg said evilly. Lavender was outraged at Ron. Ginny was a child! She wasn't old enough to do this.

"Ginny sissy," Ron called to the confused little girl.

"Yes big brother?" Ginny asked, joy going into her bright eyes.

"Greg here is going to teach you some things, so you do everything he says. Let him do whatever he wants," Ron told her.

"Ok," Ginny said obliviously.

"Sweetie," Greg said with an evil grin, "Take off your cloths."

"What? Why?" Ginny asked him.

"Ginny," Ron growled. Ginny looked at him before starting to remove her top. She had stripped down to nothing when Greg took off his pants and boxers. Lavender turned her head, knowing she'd hear the young one crying soon. She pushed her face into the book, trying not to cry herself.

"Ok sweetie, see this?" Greg asked, pointing to his hard member.

"Momma says this is wrong," Ginny says fearfully as she turns to her brother.

"But big brother says it isn't."

Ginny was unsure but turned back to Greg. "Put it in your mouth." Ginny obeyed, but tears started to form in her eyes as he pushed it so far into her mouth she choked. She felt something in her mouth. "Swallow it!" She did. He pushed her down onto the carpet, causing her to let out a small cry. He spread her legs and told a few of the guys to hold down her arms. "Man, she's hairless," Greg moaned as he pushed his face between her inner thighs.

"Stop!" Ginny cried.

Lavender's eyes turned to Ron, but he was passed out.

"Man, she's so tight," Greg yelled as he inserted three fingers into her vaginal hole. He scissored them, causing Ginny to scream. She was full out sobbing now, and it tore at Lavender's heart to watch this.

_**Heroes are made when you make a choice  
**_

Ginny lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It hurt so much. The pain of what he'd done, emotionally and physically was unbearable. The small girl swung her feet over the edge and walked over to her mother's cleaning supplies. She opened the rat poison and drank. She drowned to the whole bottle before running back to bed. She lay down and closed her eyes as her body began to tremble.

A few minutes later, silence ran through the house.

_**You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero - you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right**_


End file.
